burlesquefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Roxy Theatre (West Hollywood)
| type = Nightclub | genre = Rock | broke_ground = | built = | opened = September 23, 1973 | renovated = | expanded = | closed = | demolished = | owner = | former_names = | seating_type = | seating_capacity = 500 | website =http://www.theroxyonsunset.com }} live with the Dixie Dregs at the Roxy, August 28, 1999.]] The Roxy Theatre (often just The Roxy) is a famous nightclub, on the Sunset Strip, in West Hollywood, California. The Roxy is owned by Lou Adler and Adler's son, Nic, who operates the club. History The Roxy was opened on September 23, 1973, by Elmer Valentine and Lou Adler, along with original partners David Geffen, Elliot Roberts and Peter Asher. They took over the building previously occupied by a strip club owned by Chuck Landis called the Largo. (Adler was also responsible for bringing the stage play The Rocky Horror Show to the United States, and it opened its first American run at The Roxy Theatre in 1974, before it was made into the movie The Rocky Horror Picture Show the next year.) Neil Young and his band The Santa Monica Flyers played the Roxy for the first week it was open. Only three months later, the original Genesis lineup with Peter Gabriel played several consecutive days at the Roxy, a run that some band members and many fans consider to be amongst their finest performances (due partially to the intimate atmosphere and good acoustics of the venue, as well as the legendary reputation of "Hollywood" amongst performers around the world). Paul Reubens, then a struggling comedian, introduced his Pee-wee Herman character in a raunchy revue here in 1981 that included other aspiring comics including Phil Hartman and Elayne Boosler. The small On The Rox bar above the club has hosted a wide variety of debauchery in its history. The bar was a regular hangout for John Lennon, Harry Nilsson, Alice Cooper and Keith Moon during Lennon's "lost weekend" in 1973-74 and hosted parties arranged by Heidi Fleiss in the 1980s. According to LA.com, On The Rox "may be forever known as the club where John Belushi partied before fatally overdosing". Recordings and performances George Benson's smash selling live album Weekend in L.A. was culled from a three-night engagement at The Roxy from September 30-October 2, 1977. Frank Zappa & The Mothers of Invention recorded most of their celebrated Roxy and Elsewhere album during December 1973 at The Roxy. Bob Marley & The Wailers recorded Live at the Roxy here on May 26, 1976. Van Morrison recorded a radio show in November 1978 that was released as a promo LP Live At The Roxy. The concert scene for the 1979 movie "Rock N Roll High School", featuring a performance by The Ramones, was filmed at the Roxy in December 1978. 9 songs from Bruce Springsteen & the E Street Band's "Live/1975-85" album were recorded at the Roxy in the mid-late 1970s. Warren Zevon's live album, Stand in the Fire, was recorded during five shows he played at The Roxy in 1980. In 1984, Ratt recorded the video for their hit single Back For More from the album Out of the Cellar at The Roxy. The band has stated that The Roxy is one of their favorite clubs to perform at. Jane's Addiction recorded the basic tracks for their 1987 self-titled debut album, Jane's Addiction, at The Roxy in January, 1987. While the album was ultimately finished in studio, the band hoped tracking the basics live would better help capture the energy and essence of the band. The Red Hot Chili Peppers played their first show with drummer Chad Smith, at the venue on January 22, 1989. Two live tracks "Pick it up (and put it in your pocket)" and "Can't Stop The Show" recorded on video at the Roxy in 1987 were included on "'Show Business Is My Life,' the 1995 compilation movie by Stan Ridgway. NOFX's live album I Heard They Suck Live!! was recorded here on January 8–9, 1995.I Heard They Suck Live, NOFX. Michel Polnareff's live album, Live at the Roxy, was recorded in 1995 and released in 1996. Social Distortion released a live album, entitled Live At The Roxy on June 30, 1998, that contained material recorded on April 7–9, 1998. In 1999, Stan Ridgway held a live show and party announcing the release of his then brand new solo album, 'Anatomy.' The majority of his live set included numbers from the new album. The CD/DVD album Collision Course by Linkin Park and Jay-Z, comes with a DVD that contains behind the scene footage and the second take of all the Collision Course's songs at the Roxy Theatreon July 18, 2004. The Mighty Boosh performed their second stint of American shows at The Roxy Theatre in July 2009. The Roxy Theatre is featured in the 2008 video game, Midnight Club: Los Angeles. Sum 41 shot the video for their song Screaming Bloody Murder at the Roxy on April 3, 2011. The Royal Pirates held their fourth public Californian showcase at the Roxy on August 5–6, 2011. Fuse TV taped the live performance of Red Hot Chili Peppers for "Fuse Presents: Red Hot Chili Peppers Live from the Roxy" on August 22, 2011. KoRn shot the performance part of the video for their song Narcissistic Cannibal at the Roxy on September 27, 2011. Ariana Grande performed a sold out concert at the Roxy on February 19, 2012 Jessie J has also played a show at The Roxy on April 9, 2012 to a crowd of 500 including Jason Derulo and band mates from The Wanted. Tori Kelly performed a sold out concert at the Roxy on October 24, 2012 (which was streamed live online on Ustream). http://www.ustream.tv/recorded/26415575 Mark Tremonti has played a show at The Roxy with his solo band on March 3, 2013, playing his debut solo album All I Was. Escape The Fate has recently released a DVD from their FREE show there on January 6,2013. It was included in their Deluxe version of the album. See also * Rainbow Bar and Grill * Whisky a Go Go * Sunset Strip * Troubadour * Viper Room References External links * The Roxy official website Sources Category:Landmarks in Los Angeles, California Category:Nightclubs in California Category:Music venues in California Category:Art Deco architecture in California